A database, such as a relational database, an object-oriented database, or another type of data management system, may be used for the administration of data processed by a computer system running one or more application programs or systems. Examples of application programs or systems include an enterprise resource management system, a customer relationship management system, a human resources management system, a supply chain management system, and a financial management system. Data from one data management system used for one application system may need to be sent to one or more data management systems for storage and use by other application systems. The transfer of data from one data management system to another data management system may be referred to as a data exchange. When two data management systems or application systems need to exchange data on a routine basis, the development of a data exchange capability may be referred to as the integration of the application systems. Often, the format, structure or type of data stored in one application system is not usable by another application without first transforming the data in some way. Generally, a data transformation process accesses and uses data and transformation rules stored in one of the application systems involved in the data exchange.